A known memory device is susceptible to interpoly dielectric breakdown and memory device dielectric breakdown damage during implantation steps. Also, additional masks are often required to prevent silicidation on the memory device, which can cause shorts between the memory device and an adjacent memory stack.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling protection of a memory device during implantation and prevention of non-selective silicidation without additional masks and the resulting device.